Tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps
by Tsunade senpuu
Summary: Quand la nuit vient et que Naruto n'arrive pas a faire son deuil il part a travers konoha son mp3 aux oreilles.


**Titre :** Tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps

 **Auteur** **:** Tsunade senpuu

 **Résumé** **:** Quand Naruto doit faire le deuil de son parrain, une chanson l'aide à se souvenir et à tourner la page.

 **Genre** **:** Songfic pas forcéent joyeux mais Happy-end

 **Spoils** **:** aucun

 **Pairing** **:** aucun

 **Dislaimer** **:** les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas hélas même si je voudrais bien Itachi pour moi, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et ils ne veut en donner aucun à ses fans même pas Orochiamru. La chanson "Tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps" n'est pas de moi non plus mais de David Halliday

 **TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSER LE TEMPS**

Il fait nuit mais contrairement aux autres nuits je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, même si c'est derniers temps j'ai dû mal à dormir mais j'ai trouvé la parade, du moins je le croyais, je me donne à fond dans l'entraînement et la reconstruction de Konoha. Aujourd'hui on a fini de reconstruire l'osen et surtout mur qu'il l'enclot, ça été un peu long car Tsunade a exigé qu'il soit haut de deux mètres et surtout qu'il n'y ai pas la moindre fissure ou trou dans la palissade qui aurait pu servir à espionner la partie féminine. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui dire que sa paranoïa ne servait plus à rien puisque tu n'est plus là ero-senin. Je sais qu'elle souffre autant que moi de ta disparition et je m'en veux pour les mots durs que je lui ai dit, je sais que tu m'aurais passé un savon si tu avais été là mais voilà c'est ça le problème tu n'es plus là...

Je me retourne une fois de plus dans mon lit mais je sais que c'est inutile car je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de penser, je sais que beaucoup croiraient ça impossible mais c'est pas parce que je suis blond que je suis idiot. Avec un soupir je me lève et me prépare pour sortir dehors, au moins à cette heure personne ne viendra me parler pour me remercier ou me faire des condoléances. Moi qui avait toujours voulu le respect et l'attention je suis servi ! Je me présente Naruto Uzumaki ninja de Konoha et accessoirement le nouveau héros du village. Je comprend pas pourquoi ils me traitent comme ça, après tout j'ai peut être vaincu Pain mais j'ai aussi manqué de relâcher Kyubi, en gros j'ai fait exactement ce pourquoi ils me craignaient et me haïssaient et eux me remercie. Je n'y comprend rien enfin ce n'est pas comme si j'étais doué en psychologie j'ai déjà du mal à me comprendre, alors comprendre les autres... Rien que Sasuke, pourquoi je m'acharne à le ramener, après tout il a bien essayer de me tuer à la vallée de la fin, son chidori à bout portant je l'ai vu de près de très près même. Normalement on cours pas après un mec qu'essaye de vous tuer … deux fois et qui vous traite comme si vous étiez un parasite qui lui pompe l'air. Mais non moi je continue encore et encore , à cause de la promesse faite à Sakura ? Pas seulement. Shikamaru doit avoir raison il me manque une case...

Secouant la tête pour me débarrasser de mes pensées noires je met ma veste et je sors dans la nuit. Après avoir fermé à clé, j'allume mon MP3 et je glisse les écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Avant de partir marcher au hasard dans le village. Toujours dans mes pensées je ne regarde pas où je vais et je m'arrête que quand un courant d'air froid me fait frissonner. En regardant autour de moi je vois que je suis dans le cimetière devant cette tombe que j'ai toujours refusé de visiter. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Tsunade à voulu te faire une tombe et un enterrement. Ton corps est toujours dans les profondeurs abyssale d'Ame, alors pourquoi prendre de la place pour une tombe vide... tu n'est pas là... tu n'est simplement plus nul part. Iruka m'a dit que faire un enterrement si on a pas retrouver la personne permet de faire son deuil, des bêtises tout ça de toute façon j'ai refusé de venir à la cérémonie. J'ai préféré allez traîner dans les ruines de l'osen, le lieux de notre première rencontre. Une nouvelle chanson démarre et je me laisse bercer par elle, elle est tellement de circonstance que je me perd en elle.

 _J'reste  
avec mes souvenirs  
ces morceaux du passé  
comme un miroir en éclats de verre  
mais à quoi ça sert  
_

Une crinière blanche agenouillé devant un trou dans une palissade... Une chorégraphie et un titre ridicule, même Gaï et Lee n'ont pas été aussi loin... le sexy jutsu pour obtenir ce que je voulais...des heures passés en entraînement... des journées sur les routes... des romans pervers...

 _C'que j'voulais te dire  
reste sur des pages blanches  
sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait  
c'était juste hier  
_

J'avais horreur de relire les pages de ton roman, pourtant aujourd'hui je donnerais tout pour que tu me les tendes en me disant "Viens lire mon art!". Je suis sûr que tu te serais bien entendu avec Deidara et Sasori quoique vos discussions auraient tourner en dispute sur qui à le meilleur art. _  
_

 _Tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps  
de te dire tout c'que je t'aime  
ni tout c'que tu me manques  
On devrait toujours dire avant  
l'importance que les gens prennent  
tant qu'il est encore temps  
mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

Non je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te dire combien je t'aimais... Je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose et toi non plus. Tu savais draguer les femmes... de façon vaseuse s'entend. Mais Tsunade la femme que tu as aimé tout au long de ta vie jamais tu ne lui a déclaré ta flamme.

 _Toi qui m'as tout appris  
et m'as tant donné  
C'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais  
et me sentais fier_

Tu m'as beaucoup appris les invocations de crapauds, le rasengan, rompre un gengutsu... J'ai même appris le mode senin pour te rendre fier si tu me voyais du paradis. Oui tu m'as donné tes techniques, ton héritage, mais aussi ton affection. Ces glaces à deux batons qu'on partageait comme un père et son fils, je les regrette ne m'as tu jamais dit que tu était mon parrain ? Moi l'éternel orphelin j'avais quelqu'un, toi, mais je ne l'ai su qu'après ta mort. Dit Jiraya j'ai rencontré mon père et il m'a dit pour mon prénom, un héritage de plus... un lien entre nous deux. J'en suis fier, fier d'être ton filleul, d'avoir été ton apprenti, fier de t'avoir connu et d'avoir partagé ta vie même si se fut trop court, c'est toujours trop court... __

_Pourquoi sans prévenir  
un jour tout s'arrête  
et vous laisse encore plus seul sur terre  
sans savoir quoi faire  
_

Je t'ai senti partir... cette main sur mon épaule que j'ai senti, je sais que c'était toi. Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait dire un pardon, un au revoir ou un passage de relais. Depuis ce moment là je ressens un vide en moi et je sais que c'est la place que tu occupais dans mon cœur qui est désormais vide et qui le restera à jamais. Que dois-je faire pour gérer la douleur de ta perte ? Je ne sais pas. Faire l'idiot plaisanter rire ou foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir ça je sais faire...

 _Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps  
de dire tout c'que je t'aime  
ni tout c'que tu me manques  
on devrait toujours dire avant  
l'importance que les gens prennent  
tant qu'il est encore temps  
tu n'm'as pas laissé le temps_

 _Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

Les premiers rayons de soleils éclaire ta tombe quand j'entends une personne s'approcher, c'est Tsunade je reconnais son chakra. Elle vient tout les jours te rende visite depuis qu'elle s'est réveillé de son coma. J'ai eu peur qu'elle te rejoignent alors je me décide à faire ce que la chanson dit, lui dire combien je tient à elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« -Je t'aime baa-chan

-Moi aussi gaki . »

Elle se penche avec un doux sourire pour essuyer les larmes que je n'ai pas senti couler mes joues, avant de m'embrasser sur le front pendant que je l'enlace. Et je peux jurer que je te sens près de nous. Alors mentalement je te fais une promesse Jiraya, celle de toujours la protéger comme tu l'aurais fait à ma place.

FIN

Et voilà une nouvelle song fic de fini, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plut ! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de faire un petit quelque chose sur la mort de Jiraya ,car j'adore ce perso et honte à moi je ne peux pas regarder ce passage de l'animé sans me mettre à pleurer. Mais je fini ma fic sur une note d'espoir avec Tsunade parce que sinon ça aurait été trop dans le registre triste et je tient à dire que non ce n'est pas un naruto x tsunade, il l'aime dans le sens grand-mère et elle dans le sens petit-fils mais après à vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez... j'ai même eu l'idée d'une fic sur ce couple ( je vous entend d'ici crier d'horreur « QUOI TSUNADE SENPUU ECRIRE DE L'HETERO ! »)mais bon cette ébauche restera à jamais dans mon esprit.


End file.
